Dear Gajeel
by analighe
Summary: Dear Gajeel, It has been three years since you have last returned to Fairy Tail. This will be the 87th and last letter that I will write to you, and it kills me. I have been staring that this blank page for three weeks now not knowing how I should tell you, that I have given up on us. I have decided it was time to move on, and to be with somebody else.
1. Chapter 1

"_I finally understand what true love meant… Love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be," – Dear John, Nicholas Sparks_

Letter 87

Dear Gajeel,

It has been three years since you have last returned to Fairy Tail. This will be the 87th and last letter that I write to you, and it kills me. I have been staring that this black page for three weeks now not knowing how I should tell you, that I have given up on us. I have decided it was time to move on, and to be with somebody else. I believed that I should not be any more egocentric, and at least tell you this.

I haven't heard from you since your last letter two years ago, and nobody knows where you are. Nobody knows if you're dead or alive, and you don't want to come back.

But no matter where you are, Gajeel, I will always love you.

Love,

Levy

Within seconds of reading that Gajeel's hands were full of shredded up paper.

"Two years?!" he shouted.

"It's been two years?" Panther Lily grimly repeated. "We have to go back Gajeel! You have to go back and be with Levy!" Panther Lilly exclaimed flying up and all over Gajeel's face.

"Didn't you read the letter?" He bellowed turning the other direction, "SHE – FOUND- SOMEBODY- ELSE!"

"I did read it but, Gajeel, she still loves you!" the exceed followed him as he was just so furious he was getting irritated at the flying cat. "Please return to Fairy Tail with me, please don't give up on her just because she gave up on you,"

Just as much as Gajeel wanted to, he didn't want to. He had this vivid fantasy of punching Jett or Droy in the face and sweeping the damsel in distress off her feet, where she would instantly return back to being his. However it then followed by another realistic nightmare that once Gajeel got there Levy is absolutely torn up and wants nothing to do with him. Causing even more damage than never seeing Levy ever again.

"Well, _I'm_ going back," Panther Lilly faced the opposite direction of Gajeel, towards the guild. "I'm still a Fairy Tail wizard,"

Gajeel grazed his rough calloused hand over his guild mark. It's still there, he'd thought. He'd thought maybe that psychotic, scientist, got rid of it when he was trying to test Gajeel's dragon slayer magic for two years inside of tube. But no, even after being inside an incubator for two years, and being completely helpless, Gajeel's Fairy Tail insignia was right where he left it.

"Wait, Lily," Gajeel turned around, "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard too,"

3 ½ years before

The small lady pushing up her reading glasses with one hand while holding a pen in the other.

"Whatcha doin there Levy?" her blonde haired friend asked approaching her from behind noticing she was working on some sort of documents.

"I've decided, since my resent advancement to an S-Class wizard, that I could finally accord my own place, so I'm filling out the paper work right now."

Suddenly a red haired mage stopped, "Wait, Levy don't tell me you're leaving Fairy Hills," Erza gasped.

Levy pulled the glasses off of her face as she explained, "Sorry, Erza, it's just I'm running out of room for all of my books, and I like the peace, please don't worry I'll come over and bring you all of my romance novels,"

"When are you moving in?" Lucy asked sitting next to Levy at the bar.

"As soon as I give this to my new landlord," she answered putting her glassed back on and continued to fill out the paper work.

Erza then sat down on the other side of Levy, "Are you sure you didn't move so that you could have more privacy with a certain dragon slayer?"

Almost everybody knew what the buzz around Fairy Tail was about Gajeel and Levy, and all the time they've spent together. Her obvious feelings for him and him trying to desperately hide any sort of emotion he has towards her.

"Why would I need privacy while spending time with Wendy? Or Natsu," Levy was trying to be oblivious to the only relevant dragon slayer in her love life. But her face turning read couldn't have fooled anybody.

"Ahh, come on Levy, we all know how you feel about Gajeel," now Mirajane suddenly added instantly appearing before Levy.

"Now, Mirajane's in on it too!" Levy whined banging her head on the wooden bar counter.

She had given up, there was no way she could hide it from her friends.

"Why don't you get Gajeel to help you move your stuffy over? I'm sure he'd help you," Lucy recommended slowly creeping closer towards Levy.

Levy ran her fingers through her blue hair as she continued to play with the soft strands, she finally said, "No, it's alright, I don't want to impose on him,"

"Impose on who?" a sudden deep muffle came from behind Levy.

She jumped up knowing exactly who was behind her slowly turning around, and as she turned around she suddenly realized her 'friends' where nowhere to be found.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she smiled pulling her hair back and turning back around as her face suddenly got hot.

And that's exactly what Gajeel did, he sat next to Levy as he asked for a drink and a plate of scraps of iron. Once Mirajane served him his order he started peering over Levy looking at what piece of paper she was so fixated on.

"What's that," he muffled mouth full of metal.

"Oh, I'm moving to a new apartment," she answered starting to calm down.

"Oh," he simply answered going back to his meal.

"Um… do you want to help me move in? I kind of have a ton of books," she finally managed to choke out realizing the worst thing he could say was _fuck no, I don't want to see your ugly ass face again_, but there was no chance of him saying that.

"Um, yeah," he shook his head yes, as Levy stood up, pulling the glasses off of her face. Boy she sure looked beautiful today, he'd thought. She was just perfect, he wouldn't alter her for anything. Sweet chestnut eyes that could see through almost anything and could also hope for the best. Sky blue locks, his favorite color of blue that never failed to fall effortlessly off her head. Her willingness to never give up, always showed through her brilliant smile.

It always confused Gajeel, as to why he was always the one she wanted to spend any free time with, she is a goddess compared to him and the things he'd done to her.

He stuffed the iron in his mouth as he stepped up, probably looking like a mess, while watching perfection in his primary view. "Right now?" he wondered once his face wasn't full of iron.

She giggled preciously, "Well, once I get these papers to my landlord, then we can go back to Fairy Hills and get all of my books."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed letting her lead the way as she trotted in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually once Gajeel finally got all of her hundreds of books moved across town, to her new apartment, Levy decided that the hard worker needed a refreshment and made him some ice tea.

"Thank, you so much for helping me, Gajeel," Levy said as she was filling up the tea kettle with water. Once she lit the gas stove and placed the kettle over the burner, she walked over to the island to face Gajeel, who was pretty wiped out.

"Jesus Crist, it's like you've got the Library of Congress," he muttered looking all around at all of the countless bookshelves that did not leave one blank space on the wall. "And you've read all of them?"

"Well, yeah," she answered smiling as she started to put away some of her pots and pans.

He examined how he set up her apartment, to the right of them was the living area: equipped with a white leather couch and loveseat, directed around a wood fire place. Then walls beyond walls were completely covered with bookshelves that did not leave room for one more book. To the left there was a circular table, with a few chairs, being the dining room. And finally in the kitchen, were there decently old black appliances, not very much counter space, which were white while the island was a butcher's block. The cabinets were a light wood, and glass on the doors. Of course her room, was also full of books, and a full sized bed, but Gajeel figured as much.

Once Levy was done putting away all of her kitchen ware, and making ice tea, she turned on the facet one more time to wash the dishes, as this sudden blast of water splashed her face, quickly she got out of the way and watched the water start to fill a pool on her wood floors.

"Oh, no!" Levy exclaimed as Gajeel instantly ran over and within seconds fixed the leak coming from the irrational facet.

"Geez, Levy you broke it," Gajeel smiled wiping the water from his face as he smiled at Levy.

Rushing, Levy snatched a hand towel from a nearby drawer and handed it to Gajeel, who was the most soaked. "Well, thanks for fixing it," she smiled sort of embarrassed at how much of clutz she is sometimes.

"Anytime," he wiped the water from his face with the soft white towel, then handed it to Levy. "You got anything that you plan on breaking while I'm here?" he joked looking around at all of the possible broken things he could fix for her.

"No, not at the moment," she laughed

3

The next day at the guild Levy was back looking for an S-Class job to bring her start as an S-Class mange. "Do, you have any good jobs Mira?" Levy asked as she walked over to sit at the bar.

The white haired woman quickly pulled out a paper from the wall behind here, "Since, you got here first, I just got this an hour ago, this guy is very desperate for a cure, from the poison he has. It's very urgent, you must go to the mountains by here, pick a the Cryseanium flower, at the top of the mountain, fix up the potion and return it to him, in a town close by here,"

"Sounds, easy enough," she grabbed the paper looking at the reward, one hundred million would pay her bills for a couple months now. "I'll take it."

Mirajane ran her hands through her beautiful silver hair, "Are you sure you don't want to bring somebody along with you, it might be pretty tough,"

Levy got up, "Don't worry, Mira, I'm an S-class mage now, I can take care of myself." She assured the demon mage and walked off.

It wasn't long before Gajeel stumbled up to the bar right after Levy left, "Yo, Mira, did Levy take that job?"

"Perhaps," she smiled to herself as she wiped the bar countertop with a wash cloth, "Why do you ask Gajeel?"

"Hmmm," he slumped down not answering Mirajane's question.

"Why don't you accompany her, she might need help," Mirajane suggested, perhaps, that mission would give Gajeel the courage to finally express his feelings towards the script mage.

He got up, "Nah, I've got better things to do,"

Elsewhere Levy was climbing a vigorous trail, with multiple rock ledges, and dangerous falling rocks. She sort of wished Gajeel was here, to do all of the hard things for her, she was already using up most of her magic in order to simply stay alive and she wasn't even half way done climbing to the top of the mountain. Which was more like climbing this huge rock wall, the trail was pretty easy. But Levy now, is trying to not fall or get pelted by flying debris of earth.

"I don't believe, this mission was meant for somebody who had as weak as upper body strength as me," she hummed to herself as she struggled to pull herself up onto another rock ledge. "What would Gajeel say?" she tried to amuse herself. "_You ought to get stronger, Shrimp, how are you going to make all of the other S-Class mages look?"_ but of course after he said that, he would just do it for Levy. Even though Gajeel is yet to actually compete to become an S-Class mage, which also always confused Levy, why she was chosen, before Gajeel, clearly he was the strongest mage out of a lot of the wizards in Fairy Tail. Well, at least the vast majority.

Eventually after hours of climbing this never ending mountain, she was finally to the top. She could touch the clouds from where she was standing, as soon as she spotted out the specific flower throughout the meadow of various other flowers, she noticed a figure in the middle of the fog. Once she got closer she noticed this tall male figure, had long hair and some sort of spikes on his left shoulder.

"Gajeel?" she murmured once she got closer and the fog was not as thick she, noticed that it was true. There he was standing before her, "How did you get here?"

"The demon girl told me," he laughed looking around, "I've been waiting for like an hour Shrimp, what took you so long?"

Now, Levy was close enough to punch him, if she wanted to, which might just happen depending on his attitude. "I'm sorry, I have poor upper body strength," she copped out.

He shook his head, "Come, on, I'll help you,"

If this had been anybody but Gajeel, Levy would not have accepted their help, she would have wanted to work, this thing out on her own. But it was Gajeel, and he was her weakness. "I suppose," she smiled turning the other way, not getting back to business, looking for the flower.

"What it this flower, we're looking for anyways?" Gajeel wondered looking around.

"It's the Cryseanium," Levy answered also looking around, "I've read books, about it, but I never thought it was real,"

So, Gajeel asked, "Why? What's so special about a flower?"

"It's been said, that this flower, if mixed, with the right potions, can cure, any disease, poison, anything, even a broken heart,"

"Hpmmh," Gajeel laughed a little to himself.

"Which," Levy started, as she started looking deeper through the meadow of various flowers, all among rarity, but not the one she was looking for. "Is what made me believe, it was not real,"

Eventually after quite a while of looking, Gajeel finally gives up, "Umm, Shrimp, I don't think it's here, and plus all of these flowers are making my nose hurt," they were actually blocking up Gajeel from smelling, Levy's scent, which is the only perfume he would want to smell all day.

"Oh, you'll be fine," she assured, as they now started to continue their search down the mountain.

"Come, on Shrimp, we're not going to find it," Gajeel complained starting to throw in the towel.

However, Levy refused to give up, "No way, I'm not going to give up, somebody's life's depend on this. Come on Gajeel, help me out, we're Fairy Tail Wizards, we never give up!"

Well, he would do anything for her, and if anything meant finding this fantasy flower that possibly doesn't even exist. "Alright, Shrimp, you're right. What else do you about this flower?"

She looked down, stumped, "Well, that's it. That it's rumored to be found here, people have searched for ages, even died trying, but very little stories, of actually finding it." She started looking around the meadow, in which had a vast array of flowers, and sage brush. The scent was actually quite nice, what was Gajeel thinking? "Can you point out the specific smells of different flowers?"

"Well, yeah, but I couldn't tell you which is which, I don't know anything about flowers," he answered, like knowing anything about flowers, would make you seem less manly. Nobody could be as manly as Gajeel.

"No, no, that's fine," a light bulb went off in Levy's head, "Is there a smell, that is completely different from all the others, maybe not as strong, and very scarce?"

"Hmmm?" What Levy was asking was not a simple task for Gajeel, maybe if his nose was as good as a blood hound, then he would easily, and instantly be able to point out a specific scent, with all of these different flowers, and other common outdoor smells. But he _would _do anything for her. After a while of walking around and smelling, it was difficult.

He really would do anything for me wouldn't he? Levy thought to herself, this must be really hard for him, and he's doing it. If it were anybody else, Gajeel wouldn't even have helped in the first place, and now here he is being her own personal blood hound.

"You, know Gajeel, this is really sweet, of you, helping me like this," Levy commended following the dragon slayer.

He turned the other way, afraid she would see his face turn red, "Uhh, no problem," but suddenly he stopped, he turned back the other way. "Somebody's here," he dashed to the other side of the meadow, "If you want a fight I'll give you one!"

These men, whom looked a lot like pirates of some sort, unexpectedly drifted out of the forests surrounding the meadow.

"Levy! Stay by me," Gajeel commanded as Levy ran over to Gajeel as the pirates started countering them.

"It seems you wizards are looking for the Cryseanium flowers," one of them says, "You came too late, we've already picked all of them," they held up this sack, probably full of those flowers.

Muttering to herself Levy goes. "That's why we couldn't find them,"

"You're not going anywhere with those flowers," Gajeel growled, charging towards the men, taking them out one after the other.

Now that Gajeel was no longer at the side of Levy, one of the pirates decided to take their aim towards her.

However Levy could handle these grunts, clearly without Gajeel, "Solid Script: FIRE!" she chanted as she annihilated her enemies instantly with the flames.

"Those pirates were nothing," Gajeel grinned running over towards Levy with a burlap sack in his hands, "Is this what you're looking for?"

Levy turned around from just beating her opponent. Her face instantly lit up seeing that Gajeel got the flowers, "Thank you so much Gajeel!" she ran over instinctively she hugged him, then realized that he was neither Jett nor Droy, and does not plan on friend zoning. She quickly retreated as a surprised Gajeel handed her the sack.

"It's no big deal," he manages scratching the back of his head, "Come, on we better get going, that guy who needs that, is waiting,"

3 ½ years later- Right when Gajeel returns to Fairy Tail

Instantly the bitter man slumped his way home, noticing when he walked passed his mail box it was overflowing with mail. He decided to humor himself, he opened the box as envelopes cascaded down, somehow, the messenger hawk was only able to get the last letter to Gajeel, all the others were sent to his little cottage in downtown Fiore that he and Levy used to live in together. All of the letters that flowed out of Gajeel's mail box, were from Levy. He picked them all up and opened the metal gate to his home and walked through the front door.

Panther Lily instantly made his way to the Fairy Tail guild, but Gajeel was not in the mood for a welcoming party, so he decided to wait until the morning anyways.

His house was covered in a thick layer of dust, but nothing that really bothered him. Everything the same as he left it, it was like Levy didn't even used to live there. The same small living room with the hardly ever used small T.V. He went straight passed his living room and the kitchen and to his room. He threw himself on the queen sized bed, that reminded him of how he had to buy it when him and Levy started living together. Staring into nothingness he drifted to sleep.

The next morning Gajeel walked to the guild hall, feeling refreshed and a lot better than he did when he had first woken up yesterday, for the first time in two years.

The guild hall doors swung open as everybody suddenly stopped, and ran over to their nakama they had not seen in three years.

Nastu, ran over to him, "Hey Gajeel you're here! Why didn't you get here with Panther Lily?" the pink haired dragon slayer smiled at his friend, oblivious to that fact that Gajeel was not it in the mood.

"Because I knew people like you would annoy me," he hissed as Gajeel's face instantly read 'piss off' to everybody, and all of his friends instantly went back to what they were previously doing.

Gajeel made his way, praying to god he would not run into Levy, towards the bar to where surprisingly Mira Jane was still tending. She knew not to anger him so silence was the best way to go.

"Mira? Can you get me some iron?" Gajeel asked in a less irritated way then when he spoke to the others.

"Sure," she said as she walked back to the other side of the bar. She didn't even look all blissful, like she usually does, Gajeel thought, there must have been something wrong with her.

Once Mira Jane got back, Gajeel asked the solemn looking mage, "So, what's been going on around here?"

"Well, you must have known, that it was only time until Master Makarov, retired, so now, Laxus, is the Master, some couples have gotten together, and we are allies with Saber Tooth, that's really all you missed," she answered shortly.

"Well, well look who it is! Gajeel you finally decided to come back," it was Laxus who was behind him and as Gajeel turned around to receive a welcome from the new guild master he was much very tired of all the happy people around him. As soon as Laxus was sitting at the bar, Mira was gone, "Mira get me a beer? Huh? Where'd that woman go? She's always been running off, on me, ever since I got engaged,"

"Oh, you got engaged?" Gajeel repeated, that would be why Mira's a little down in the dumps. "To who?"

"Ah, don't worry about it, listen, I was wondering if you could take us back to where you were taken, you know, so we can, show them not to miss with Fairy Tail," Laxus completely avoided the question.

Looking the other way while shoving iron in his face, Gajeel grumbled, "Sure,"

"Laxus? Come on, we need to go the store," Gajeel heard a familiar voice through the crowd. Then he was certain, it was her, her scent, everything, only it was different. It smelt like him.

A two month pregnant Levy appeared from the crowd and was now hovering by the new guild Master, "Come on, you told me you would take me an hour ago," she then stopped and analyzed Gajeel, "Who is this? A new member?"

Nothing, Gajeel could process none of that, "You, you, you don't know who I am?"

"No, this is the first, I've seen you, have we met?" she asked very sincerely.

"Yeah, I'll be there, just meet me outside, I've got to talk to an old friend, alright honey?" he looked at her the same way Gajeel used to look at her, and she looked at him the same way back.

Still Gajeel's mind could not apprehend that.

"Well, alright." She smiled and then looked over at Gajeel, "It was nice meeting you..?"

"Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox." He mumbled.

"Gajeel," she grinned and ran off.

"How come she doesn't know who I am?!" Gajeel yelled, once Levy was out of ear shot.

Laxus looked the other way, "I didn't want this to happen this way, but Gajeel. She was so bent up over losing you I just had to do it,"

"Do what?" Gajeel demanded.

"They said that there was a flower on the very top of Reinneer Mountain, that can cure anything, any disease, any poison, even a broken heart," Laxus explained, "When we gave it to her, her memory of you was completely wiped out, it was almost as if it was magic,"

Shaking his head furiously Gajeel, could not believe it, he stood up, "I can't fucking believe you," he stormed off realizing that his nightmare was coming true.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day Gajeel just went straight home, and really reconsidered his life. He remembered back before he had ever met Levy, back when he was in Phantom Lord, and the darkness clouded his heart. Before Fairy Tail, Gajeel didn't even know that compassion existed among guilds, or romantic relationships, or even any relationship for that matter. Before Levy, Gajeel didn't even know if he was capable of love. But then he realized only one capable of love was able to have their heart be broken.

That was when Gajeel went back through his memories, he went back to when him and Levy first, officially, expressed their feelings for one another, 3 ½ years ago.

3 ½ years before

It was not during a mission that they first confessed their love to one another, or while Levy was at the library, and Gajeel just "happened" to be there when she fell off the step stool. It was not when Gajeel saved Levy from a monster, or any sort of attacker. Or when either Gajeel or Levy had too much to drink and started word vomiting.

But instead, it started a couple weeks after Levy moved into her new apartment. First it was the sink facet, then the door hinge fell apart, next was the leak in the ceiling, and now it was the windows, when they opened they fell out of their hinges. It was almost as if Levy was purposely breaking things around her newly built apartment, just so Gajeel would come cover, and fix it. Because she was.

"Damn, Shrimp," Gajeel announced as he was fixing the hinge on the window, that almost looked as if it was beaten with a hammer, "It's almost as if you're breaking all these things so that I would come over and fix them," he laughed.

"Nnnno, that's not it. That's not it at all," she was a terrible liar, blushing furiously. Luckily Gajeel was turned the other way, otherwise he'd caught her bluff. "You're way, cheaper than any other repairman, all I have to do is whip you up a meal of iron and food,"

"Right," he smiled has he turned around accomplishing his job. "It's finished, real easy actually, now you can open the window without it falling off," he leaned his butt against the window seal, "You know shrimp, if you wanted to hang out with me more, you should have just asked,"

Levy turned away feared he might see her blush this time, she also had no idea what to say to him, it's not like he was wrong.

"Huh? What is it? Am I right?" he ran over to face her, noticing her blushing face and reluctant look, "You really think I would mind?" he grabbed her face to move up towards his, to look into her soft brown eyes, scared, like they did when he for the first time saw them. No, he likes to keep those memories deep in his psyche.

It's too late now, Levy thought, he already knows that she likes to be around him, and he's not fraying away.

"You know what?" Gajeel asked, as he placed his hand on her cheek, "I like being around you too,"

"Really?" her eyes now turned into hope as she held on his hand on her cheek.

He smiled, "Yep, sure do,"

Go big or go home, Levy thought as she reached up, getting up on her tip toes and gently pecked Gajeel on the cheek, "Thank you," she smiled breathing him in.

Now he was the one who was blushing totally, staggered that Levy would act so fearlessly. "And you're not too bad to look at either," he laughed.

Shaking her head as she grinned, "Come on, let's eat,"

3 ½ years after

Gajeel was somehow living his life, but barely living at all. He wanted to cry, but his eyes remained dry. He wanted to punch a hole in every wall of his house, but no violence remained in his heart. He had decided in that moment that he would shut off everything. Any emotion he held, happy sad, or angry he was going to turn off. After all the best way to not get your heart broken was to pretend you didn't have one.

For the next couple of weeks now Gajeel would wake up every morning feeling empty, take a day long job request, comeback, eat dinner with Panther Lily, and then he would sit in his bed until he slowly drifted away into a painful unconscious oblivion.

He tried to spend as little time at the guild as possible, but Mirajane would always supply him with his daily scraps of Iron, and she was now his only way of getting it. Some days he would go without it, just so he didn't have to see how Laxus touches her, how he talks to her, how he loves her. All in the ways Gajeel never quite did, and never in ways Levy loved back, Gajeel thought.

"Levy, hunny," Laxus was talking to Levy again, usually he tried to hold back the hunny's, dears, babes, whenever he was around Gajeel, but this time he couldn't help himself. He ran over to the petite mage, who was now on her first week of her second trimester, and getting enormous.

This only sicken Gajeel, he'd always imagined that he would be the one by her side once they were married and having children.

"What did the doctor say?" Laxus asked wrapping his enormous arms around her still very small waist.

"Guess!" she commanded getting very excited.

"Oh, come on, just say it! Don't think I don't already know, that's why you're so excited. You won the bet," he sighed emitting defeat.

"Oh, come on, just say it," she smiled clasping his enormous mitts for hands.

He looked up just to amuse her, "A boy?"

"No," she smiled shaking her head, "It's a girl!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around his thick and veiny neck.

He smiled still happy anyways.

"So… Isabella it is then?" she grinned just happy so see Laxus was hers.

And it was within at least two seconds of saying their new daughter's name, Gajeel got up, feeling complete resentment as to Levy's naming choice. He stormed out of the guild with everybody but Levy completely speechless.

"What's the matter with him?" Levy asked looking over at her Fiancé.

"He wanted us to have a boy," Laxus lied looking around noticing Juvia ran after her old team mate.

She eventually caught up to him, "Gajeel, what is it?" she asked grabbing his should, instantly he shook off her grasp.

"Leave me the fuck alone,"

"Juvia, thinks you should at least talk about it,"

"If, I do, then I won't ever stop being angry," he snapped.

She ran in front of him, "Juvia understands why Gajeel is angry,"

"I just can't live, seeing them together, how did this even happen? She wouldn't even have sex with me until we were married," he asked finally deciding to let go.

"It was about a year ago, when Levy was really sad because Gajeel was gone, and the only person who could cheer her up was Laxus. Laxus then fell in love with Levy, and decided to get her the flower that cures anything. It turned out it got rid of all her of her memory of Gajeel. She must have then had sex with him and when they found out she were pregnant, Laxus proposed," Juvia sighed, feeling completely regretful for her old friend. "Juvia, is sorry, Juvia knows how much Gajeel loved Levy, what made Gajeel so angry?"

"It was the name,"

3 years before

Levy and Gajeel laid in his bed just embracing each other and Gajeel as usual was letting his mouth get the better of him. "You know, you've been the only girl that has made me feel love, or anything even close,"

"Really?" her cheeks fluttered red, turning over onto his chest , theirs pressing together, "That's kinda funny, I feel the same way,"

That statement just made Gajeel feel liberated the finally thought he found someone who would never leave him, like Metalicana, he then continued to talk from his heart. "Well, that's it! I've decided you're going to be the girl that I marry," he grazed her cheek. "I don't care what you say, you're mine!"

"Well, you're mine, so I would love marrying you," she pressed her lips against his. "So…. What are we going to name our children," Of course Levy wanted children.

"Kids?" Gajeel slid out from under Levy, "You know how I feel about children,"

"I thought you loved me like none other? You know that we won't do it, unless we're married,"

"I would have waited for you forever anyways," he smirked.

"Good. So what are we going to name our children?"

You might as well, just charm her, Gajeel thought, "I don't know, what do you want to name our children?"

"I want _our_ children to named, hmmm, Abigail, if she's a girl, and Ian if it's a boy,"

"I don't like Abigail, it sounds weird,"

"What about Ian?" she wondered.

"Yeah, that's alright," he agreed.

She decided to make a compromise, "How about this then, why don't I name the boys and you name the girls,"

"Fine," he really could careless, "What about Isabella?"

"You mean like Bella?"

"No, no, no, just Isabella,"

"What nickname would you give her then?" she knew Gajeel preferred to call people by a pet name than by an actual name. He would only call Levy by her actual name if he was being serious.

"Hmm, Bells," he answered getting up.

"Cute," she got up next to him and nuzzled his nose against his. "I love you, Gajeel," she pressed her lips against his.

Once they finally pulled away he smiled and repeated, "I love you more,"

3 years before

"She has to remember me then," Gajeel muttered after he told Juvia his story. He decided he would not give up on the love of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Letter 27 May 5th X792

Dear Gajeel,

How's it been? I've missed you so much, you know that since it's May, the flowers outside our house are starting to look very pretty. I'm so glad you helped me plant these before your mission. When you come back you promised you would marry me right? Well, I cannot wait, until you get back. I cannot wait for you to be mine and for me to yours.

Love Levy

Present Day 3 years Later

This was one of Gajeel's favorite letter, this was the one he held on to, and went back to look at the most.

He had decided that he would start talking to Levy, no matter what Laxus said or did. So he thought that the best time to go over to Laxus' and Levy's house would be whenever Laxus is out on a mission or doing something with the Magic Council.

Gajeel walked out by their house, and just kept on walking by at least several times a day. Till one day Levy was also outside, tending the garden that laid against their little cottage. Something that her and Gajeel used to do when they were together. Quite frankly Gajeel could careless for stupid flowers, but it they made her happy and that meant he got to spend more time with Levy, then it didn't matter.

He hung out over the white picket fence just watching Levy work away at the garden.

"So beautiful," he muttered to himself, talking about of course, about Levy.

Instantly, Levy turned around, "Huh?"

"Uh, the flowers, your flowers are pretty," he saved himself.

"Thank you, Mr?" she wondered slowly getting up and walked towards the fence.

"Redfox," he bitterly answered, how could Levy not even remember something as simple as his name? He knew Laxus told her, is her current memory going bad too?

"Gajeel Redfox, that's right, Laxus has told me a lot about you," he smiled opening the gate letting him in.

Gajeel was confused, why Laxus would tell Levy about himself, "Really?" he smiled cocking a metal studded eye brow. "Like what?"

"Like that you are a very strong Iron Dragon Slayer, and you act very tough but deep inside you're a real softy,"

"Damn, Laxus ruining my reputation," Gajeel cursed under his breath

"Well, I don't believe him," she smiled as she walked Gajeel inside their cottage,

The smell was a mixture of Levy and Laxus, and it was very putrid to Gajeel. Almost making him gag, much like the pictures of Levy and Laxus together on the walls everywhere. To the left of him was a study area filled with books, a light wood desk, and a lap. In front of him was just a closet and to the right was a living area equip with black leather furniture and a wood stove. Levy lead him through the hall way towards their kitchen.

"You don't?" he asked surprised, "Well, of course it's not true,"

"Of course it's not," Levy smiled, "Do you want something to drink? Coffee, iced tea, water?"

"No, I'm fine," he smiled forcefully looking at the ground. "Say, how'd you get together with Laxus?"

"Why?" she asked as she poured herself some ice tea from a large pitcher.

"Well it's just you two don't seem to fit together good at all. I mean no offense, clearly somehow you do, since you're getting married and all. It's just I know Laxus, and I never thought he would go for somebody…"

"Somebody like me?" she assumed.

"Like you,"

She smiled, "Well, I've known Laxus since we were little kids, and I've always sort of admired him, and his strength. And I believe he cares about me. He was always there when, I needed him, the most," her face let up at the thought of her fiancé. "Like you, Laxus also acts all so tough, but deep down inside he's a big teddy bear,"

Gajeel's eyes slowly watched her probably much longer then they should have. He watched how happy she was, if her memories were to come back he would ruin all her happiness. Not to mention the baby. Gajeel could never get back with Levy, now that she's pregnant. But she did look even more beautiful, pregnant, glowing, she was perfection. The way how she looked at her engagement ring in awe, Gajeel never noticed this before, but this was what she looked like when she was in love. And it was beautiful. He couldn't take this away from her.

"I should go," Gajeel slowly said as he backed his way out of the kitchen. "Um, thanks," he walked out of the house and slowly started making his way towards the east forests outside Magnolia. If anybody knew how to reverse the effects of the flower it would be Porlyusica.

Gajeel had decided that no matter how happy Levy is now, she deserves to remember everything, the good times and the bad. Not only for Gajeel's sake, but for her's.

"And why should I tell you?! Aren't you just a no good selfish human, only doing this for your own needs?" Porlyusica was not going to be easy to convince.

"No, please, listen, this is for Levy, she deserves to remember," Gajeel pleaded.

"It's very simple, actually, there is a trick to every curse, or spell, that is magic bound."

"What is it?" Gajeel barked.

"How could you not know? Haven't you ever read the fairy tales, ahh, foolish boy,"

He was stumped, why in the hell would he read unless he had to.

3 ½ years ago

"Next Gajeel, is _Sleeping Beauty_," she smiled holding up an enormous book full of Grimm's Fairy Tales.

"Oh, come on Levy, I hate Fairy Tales, they're stupid. They can't even ever come true."

"Fairy Tales are more than true, they not only teach us that dragon's exist, but that they can be beaten," she quoted opening the book.

"But Dragons did exist," he looked at her.

"It's not about real dragons but, the dragons that are in your mind, or heart,"

"Hmmp, stupid," he muttered.

Once Levy finished the story, as it ended with True Love's kiss, Gajeel was even madder. "See, that is also not how magic works, curses can't just break with 'True Love's Kiss', that's ridiculous,"

"Whatever you say," Levy reached over and kissed him on his cheek. "Maybe if I kiss you more, you wouldn't be such a bigot."

"Yeah, maybe,"

Present Day

"True Love's Kiss," Gajeel finally answered.

"Yeah, but it only counts if the feeling's mutual," Porlyusica answered.

"How is she supposed to fall in love with me again?" Gajeel asked himself once again stumped.

Getting angry Porlyusica, replied, "How am I supposed to know? God know's why she fell in love with you the first time! Sure enough she can fall in love with you again! Now scram, I'm getting sick just looking at you,"

"Thanks, old lady," Gajeel muttered leaving her tree house.

"What'd you call me?!"


End file.
